


Чехов — ясный сокол

by WTF_Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неожиданное переплетение сказки и реальности в одном космическом путешествии в двадцать третьем веке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чехов — ясный сокол

Маккой бежал.

Небо, казалось, вот-вот должно было обрушиться на землю – повсюду грохотали взрывы, слышались яростные взвизгивания фазерных лучей и крики сражающихся не на жизнь, а на смерть людей и клингонов. Увернувшись от случайного луча, Маккой буквально упал в небольшую нишу среди камней и попытался отдышаться: бежал он долго и в гору. В долине кто-то блокировал связь, и коммуникаторы оказались бесполезны десанту, нарвавшемуся на так же изучавших планету клингонов.

– “Не хочешь ли прогуляться, Боунз?” Ну, если клингоны не убьют тебя, Джим, то, чёрт подери, это сделаю я, клянусь своей лицензией, – прохрипел Маккой, попытавшись придать своим словам как можно более саркастичный тон, и, достав из кармана коммуникатор, рявкнул в него: – Скотти!

И – о, чудо! – сквозь помехи раздался взволнованный голос мистера Скотта:

– Я вас слушаю, док! Координаты?

– А чёрт его знает, – со смаком выругался Маккой, – с моей позиции видно десант, но рассчитать точные координаты… Я доктор, а не грёбаный гений! Вы что, не можете засечь их сами?

– Помехи, – коротко и как-то похоронно произнёс Скотти, и Маккой ещё раз выругался сквозь зубы, готовясь хоронить Джима по-настоящему, как вдруг услышал до боли знакомый звонкий голос:

– Я сумею помочь, мистер Скотт! Пошлите меня к доктору!

– Чехов, не смей! – прорычал Маккой в коммуникатор. – Я сижу в крохотной расщелине между камнями, а на открытом пространстве тебя тут же расстреляют!

Но коммуникатор упрямо молчал, мигая индикатором ожидания, означавшим, что Чехов клал с прибором на все пожелания долгой и счастливой жизни.

– Чёртов смертник! – простонал он и ударился затылком об камень, мучимый бессильной яростью.

Чехов был самым молодым членом экипажа, совсем ещё мальчишкой, несмотря на то, что ему уже стукнуло двадцать два. Маккой безумно хотел спасти жизни тех, кто остался со Споком и Кирком в долине, среди диких зверей – и клингонов, бывших намного хуже, но рисковать Чеховым он хотел ещё меньше.

***

_– … Бросила Марьюшка пёрышко на пол и проговорила: «Любезный Финист — ясный сокол, явись ко мне, жданный мой жених!». И явился ей молодец красоты неописанной. К утру молодец ударился об пол и сделался соколом. Отворила ему Марьюшка окно, и улетел сокол к синему небу. Три дня Марьюшка привечала к себе молодца; днём он летает соколом по синему поднебесью, а к ночи прилетает к Марьюшке и делается добрым молодцем…_

_Чехов, как оказалось, был великолепным рассказчиком. Маккой убедился в этом ещё на Энтерпрайз, когда Павел загремел в медотсек на целый месяц: очередной десант оказался очень неудачным, и по сравнению с некоторыми ребятами из отдела безопасности, чьи красные форменные свитера, казалось, магнитом притягивали опасность, Чехову ещё повезло: он остался в живых. Благодарный за спасённую жизнь Чехов не отлипал от Маккоя целыми днями, как только смог снова ходить. Он развлекал пациентов шутками и интересными историями, мог часами рассказывать о звёздах и исследованиях космоса. Павел был ходячей энциклопедией, но даже научные термины из незнакомых Маккою областей из уст Чехова звучали только в сопровождении коротких и точных объяснений, а потому любой рассказ был и интересным, и информативным. К концу вынужденного заточения Чехова в медотсеке Маккой начал неплохо разбираться в квантовой физике и наконец по-настоящему понял принципы работы варп-полей, которые еле сдал в Академии. А по вечерам Чехов садился в кресло возле капитана – тому, по обыкновению, досталось больше всех, и он непривычно тихо лежал на больничной кровати, бледный и обмотанный бинтами с регенерационным гелем, – и начинал рассказывать по памяти русские сказки._

_– На четвертый день сестры злые заметили — наговорили отцу на сестру. «Милые дочки, — говорит отец, — смотрите лучше за собой!». «Ладно, — думают сестры, — посмотрим, как будет дальше». Натыкали они в раму острых ножей, а сами притаились, смотрят. Вот летит ясный сокол. Долетел до окна и не может попасть в комнату Марьюшки. Бился, бился, всю грудь изрезал, а Марьюшка спит и не слышит…_

_В те мучительные дни ожидания, когда только от живучести Джима зависело, выйдет ли он из комы, Леонард находил успокоение только в этих тихих вечерах, окутанных магией волшебных русских сказок и очарованием кудрявого русского парня, глубоко засевшего в сердце._

***

Маккой выглянул из своего укрытия в скалах, ища взглядом Джима, но с удивлением увидел, как тот скрывается в сиянии транспортерного луча. Неужели всё же Чехову удалось? Но что он сделал? Отключил поле? И куда переместился вначале, что его не заметили клингоны?.. Неожиданно промельк чего-то, не похожего на фазерный луч, привлёк внимание Леонарда, и тот обомлел: в небе над долиной носилась из стороны в сторону какая-то птица. Она то камнем падала на землю, тормозя над головой очередного члена десанта, то стрелой взмывала в небо, оставаясь прямо над человеком с «Энтерпрайз», и, как только она достигала высоты, на которой находился Маккой, человек исчезал в луче транспортера, а птица бросалась к следующему члену экипажа.

Леонард невольно залюбовался: чистая живая энергия птицы поражала воображение. Ещё ни разу в жизни Леонард не видел, чтобы птицы были такими умными и так летали. Почему-то вопросом, откуда взялась необычная спасительница, он задался только тогда, когда никого из десанта не осталось на поверхности и птица ринулась ввысь, чтобы исчезнуть. А потом его и самого захватил транспортерный луч.

***

Первым, кого Леонард увидел на «Энтерпрайз», был… сокол.

– Док, вы целы? – обеспокоенно спросил Скотти, не обращая внимания на основательно растрёпанную птицу, сидящую на панели управления транспортером и как ни в чём не бывало чистящую перья.

– Ага, – кивнул ошарашенный Маккой, не сводя глаз с прихорашивающегося сокола.

Проследив взгляд доктора, Скотти отчего-то хихикнул:

– А с птичкой сами объясняйтесь. Десант в порядке, есть раненые, но сестра Чепел уверила меня по внутренней связи, что ваша помощь не требуется. Я пошёл!

Едва двери транспортаторной с глухим шелестом закрылись за Скотти, Маккой будто отмер:

– Любезный Финист – ясный сокол, – сказал он неуверенно, – явись ко мне, жданный мой жених!

Не то, чтобы Леонард Маккой, врач с многолетним стажем, верил в сказки и уж тем более ждал какого-то жениха, слова из сказки почему-то казались ему очень уместными в данном случае. Ведь если не сказочным способом, то как тогда на звездолёте оказался живой сокол?

Птица лукаво посмотрела на Леонарда, повернув голову. «Давай, проси ещё», – говорил её ужасно самодовольный вид.

– Встань-покажись, Финист – ясный сокол, – снова попытался Леонард и, подумав, добавил: – Пожалуйста.

Сокол тряхнул крыльями и спикировал на пол, ударяясь о него со всей дури, но, к пущему удивлению (и даже больше – охуению) Леонарда, не разбился, а обратился в облачко дыма, брызнувшее во все стороны сияющей пылью. Когда пыль рассеялась, на месте сокола стоял виновато улыбающийся Чехов.

– Здравствуйте, доктор Маккой, – сказал он неуверенно и почему-то покраснел.

Леонард опустил взгляд и нервно рассмеялся.

– Серьёзно, Павел? Да вам срочно нужна полиция моды!

Чехов был одет в чудной расписной кафтан и тёмно-синие штаны старинного фасона. На ногах у него красовались красные сапоги с загнутыми кверху носами. Это всё смотрелось гротескно в антураже современного звездолёта, но – Леонард не мог этого не признать – Чехову невероятно шло.

– Доктор Маккой, я… – начал было оправдываться вконец засмущавшийся Чехов, но Леонард заметил в его кудрях длинное соколиное перо и подошёл к Павлу.

Тот затаил дыхание, глядя на Леонарда немного снизу вверх, и тихо ахнул, когда Леонард поднял руку и аккуратно вынул перо из его волос. У Павла были ясные голубые глаза, не такие, как у Кирка – кричаще-яркие, но цвета безоблачного летнего неба, которое можно наблюдать в Джорджии почти весь год. А Леонард и не замечал.

– Ну что, Финист, попался? – спросил он ласково, глядя, как Павел смущённо краснеет, но упрямо не отводит взгляд.

– Попался, – без тени раскаяния ответил Чехов и вдруг качнулся вперёд, обнимая Леонарда за шею и неловко утыкаясь ему в губы своими губами.

Мысленно усмехнувшись, Леонард притянул Павла к себе, крепко обняв, и поцеловал по-настоящему.

Не каждый день ведь сказочные герои спасают его и экипаж из передряг. А это стоит благодарности.

Да и пёрышко заветное Чехова – ясна сокола Леонард, согласно правилам сказки, всё-таки добыл.


End file.
